


[Podfic]Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cryptozoology, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, pure ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: When the bartender of their local watering hole hits Bucky and Steve up for a favour—play guide for his cousin and her colleagues in the forest for a few days—they probably should have asked exactly what the cousin and the colleagues intended to do in the forest before they agreed.Turns out, the cousin and the colleagues are cryptozoologists and what they want to do is hunt down creatures that most people don't believe exist.(PS: Steve is still a werewolf.)--Written by Leveragehunters





	[Podfic]Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175235) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/36772893912/in/photostream/)

Many many thank you to esaael for the beautiful cover art!!!! <3 You, my dear, spoil me!!! <3!!!!!! Thank you to leveragehunters for allowing me to podfic this!!! :D <3

This took waaaayyy much longer. I recorded the first bit and got distracted, all the creature names was really intimidating to read but its done now!!! :D and one more piece to this series left! :D I love Steve. I love Bucky. I love Steve and Bucky. I love Jane and her absolute conviction that werewolves cannot exist. *giggles* 

Enjoy!!! :D 

[ Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmadjNIbEZYR2s1a3c) (~1hr 12 minutes)


End file.
